Revelaciones
by Maromeh
Summary: Cuando Morgana salió de la habitación, Merlin pensó que tal vez la había perdido para siempre. Merlin/Morgana


_Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcas me pertenece._

* * *

**Revelaciones**

_La luz de las antorchas encendidas iluminó por debajo de la puerta, se escucharon pasos precipitados y murmullos, que lograron despertar a Morgana. ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo? Se levantó con presteza y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Los pasos comenzaban a alejarse, igual que la __luz, así que decidió seguirlos._

_Cuando se acercó más, vislumbró a unas figuras con capas negras. Quienes quieran que fueran, había entrado al cuarto del rey Uther. Aquello le daba mala espina. _

—_¡Oigan! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Cómo se atreven a entrar en mi habitación! —Escuchaba la potente voz del rey— ¿Qué rayos hacen? —elevó más la voz, y Morgana estuvo segura que la mitad del castillo lo había escuchado._

_Experimentó una horrible sensación al escuchar un largo alarido. Después un poderoso resplandor salió de la habitación de Uther y, sin poder soportarlo más, fue a asomarse. Sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban cuando miró lo que había allí dentro: los hombres encapuchados le habían prendido fuego al dosel de la cama del rey y ahora él se estaba quemando junto con el resto de la cama._

_Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo, Morgana se giró con la cara desfigurada por el terror, ¿y si eran más personas misteriosas que deseaban incendiar todo el castillo? Sintió que el aire le llegaba nuevamente a los pulmones al ver que eran Arthur con algunos caballeros._

—_Gracias a Dios —le dijo al príncipe cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca, pero él, al ver el martirio que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la habitación, la hizo a un lado y entró._

—_¡Manténte alejada! —le ordenó. Morgana no le hizo caso, porque sentía sus pies clavados al suelo._

_Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez que, ahora que Arthur había llegado, todo iba a terminar bien. Seguramente Uther tendría quemaduras graves, pero no mortales, porque Gaius lo atendería en seguida. _

_Pero volvió a sentir el horror inundarla cuando observó que uno de los encapuchados sacaba una daga larga y afilada y se la enterraba en el pecho a Arthur. Casi pudo sentir cómo los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. Comenzó a respirar con agitación. Arthur no podía morir, no podía… él era demasiado fuerte como para terminar así. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Iba a desmayarse. Justo cuando sus piernas comenzaron a fallar, escucho un grito agudo de horror…_

—¡NO! —gritó y se sentó en la cama. Miró hacia todos lados— Fue un sueño, sólo un sueño—susurró para sí misma—. Una pesadilla —respiraba con agitación.

Exhaló hondamente, aún temblando. No podía sacar de su cabeza la horrible imagen de Uther quemándose vivo y de Arthur desangrándose en el frío suelo. Lo único que se le ocurría era ir con Gaius.

Sabía que lo que veía en sus sueños, en realidad, eran visiones del futuro, pero se negaba a aceptar que aquella pesadilla fuera a volverse realidad. Cuando llegó frente a la modesta puerta de médico del reino, ni se le ocurrió tocar, simplemente entró.

—¡Gaius, necesito…! —No terminó la oración, porque lo que se encontró allí dentro la dejó helada.

Merlin, el sirviente de Arthur, se encontraba sentado en una silla, con los pies descansando en la mesa, mientras varios utensilios que usualmente eran inanimados, trabajaban por sí solos. Pero en el justo momento en el que Merlin observó a la protegida del rey, los objetos cayeron al suelo, tan inanimados como siempre.

—¿Qué…? —Merlin se puso de pie rápidamente, mientras Morgana intentaba asimilar aquello— ¿Estabas…? —la mujer no sabía qué decir.

—Morgana, no es lo que parece —Justo después de decir aquello, creyó que a lo mejor Arthur no mentía cuando le decía que era un tonto —. Es decir, yo…

—¿Magia? —Fue lo primero que dijo Morgana, de la sarta de preguntas que se agolpaban en su mente— ¿Estabas usando magia, Merlin?

El joven sirviente no supo que decir. Claro que había usado magia, pero no podía decirle la verdad a Morgana. Aunque, de todas formas, ¿de qué le serviría mentir, si ella había visto exactamente lo que había estado haciendo?

Abrió la boca, para decir una gran y monumental mentira, como cada vez que su secreto estaba en peligro de revelarse, pero…

—Sí —admitió. Morgana se le quedó viendo, con los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta—, pero, Morgana, por favor, le ruego que no se lo diga a nadie —pidió—. Si Arthur, o el rey Uther se enteraran…

—Sólo tengo una pregunta —lo cortó la mujer. El hechicero la miró a los ojos—, ¿por qué me mandaste con los druidas cuando incendié la cortina de mi habitación? —Él no dijo nada— ¿Por qué me dijiste que huyera cuando más necesitaba a alguien como yo? —Su tono seguro de voz comenzó a flaquear— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —tenía una revolución dentro de ella, se sentía triste y enojada a la vez.

Él se quedó callado. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué a pesar de que en aquél momento comprendía cómo se sentía a la perfección, no quiso poner en riesgo su secreto? Eso sonaba tan egoísta.

—Yo… —carraspeó— lo que pa… es que…

Morgana lo seguía viendo con intensidad.

—Creo que es obvio que no tienes una respuesta a esto —comentó con voz afectada—. Yo… —inhaló con fuerza—, simplemente, te consideraba mi amigo.

—No, Morgana, déjeme explicarle…

La mujer lo ignoró y dio media vuelta. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando tomó la manija, se giró y dijo:

—No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie tu secreto, porque tú no revelaste el mío, así que ya estamos a mano —Aquello no sonaba para nada bien, pensó Merlin.

Y, sólo para confirmar su pensamiento, se quedó observando cómo la delgada figura de la protegida del rey salía de la pequeña habitación dando un portazo.

El hechicero aún podía percibir la suave fragancia del perfume de Morgana, y pensó, sintiendo al mismo tiempo un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho, que tal vez la había perdido para siempre. Y eso era algo que ni la magia más poderosa podía reparar.

* * *

_Yo sé que escribir angst no es lo mío, lo sé, no me lo reprochen. One-shoot hecho para mi AI de la comunidad lamacardenimueh en LJ. Por cierto, con Morgana me da miedo que quede OoC, así que no me griten xD._

_Dejar reviews adelgaza ;)_


End file.
